kitakaze northwind
by Avatar of beauty
Summary: sesshomaru while fighting with inuyasha comes across a new love interest, Aiko kitakaze (beloved north wind)Will he finally find love or will this wind woman be more trouble than what she's worth?Love ,action and mystory, what more could you want? PLEASE
1. lavender blossom

Hello I'm new to this but when my friend told me about this I had to try.

(Hopefully you know I don't own inuyasha though I love the show. Also I don't know Japanese so even though it's a Japanese anime this story won't have all the things right. Sorry! If I mess something up bare with me I'll try to fix it, with your help I hope.)

**_Kitakaze: North wind_**

**Aiko kitakaze (Beloved north wind) smiled down at the purple lavender blossom blowing in the wind. "It's time for me to leave little blossom, remember no matter how the wind blows do not bow to it…" The wind rapped around Aiko, swirling her pale jade kimono around her. Till it seemed as though she disappeared. Her voice still echoing her warning to the lavender blossom, not to bend to the north wind. **

Sesshoumaru paused thinking of Rin, Jaken had better had taken care of her while he was gone. Though he for the most part he felt humans were beneath him. Rin seemed to have curled around his heart. He frowned at his thoughts. This is exactly why he decided he needed to go against inuyasha by himself. He started to smell the sent of humans, many humans. It was sickening; he did not know how his half demon brother could stand to travel with so many. Love he thought, what nonsense. His brother, Inuyasha, had twice fallen in love with humans. As he thought how he could have lost to inuyasha again, his anger raged. The wind blow suddenly making his long blue white hair dance around his face, cooling his growing rage.

Aiko flew through the air in the form of wind, reveling in the feeling of flight but hating having to follow the course of the north wind. As she danced and twirled she seen the most beautifully handsome man dressed in white, red and black, with blue white hair, red markings on his cheeks, a Red Crescent moon on his fore head, and red above his golden eyes. He stood tall and strong holding his shoulder by a tree where an imprisoned dragon slept. She flew to him curling around his face, blowing his hair and brushing a kiss upon his cheek. He could not sense her, she knew so she pretended she was free to live and embraced him in a quick whorl wind. She quickly noticed he was hurt and oddly enough she was saddened by it. She felt the wind pulling her into her solid form and flew a way from the white haired man. Sesshoumaru stayed very still while the wind curled around him smelling of lavender. He sensed nothing but his finely tuned intuition was telling him the wind was no normal wind. Then suddenly it streaked away from him, and as it moved farther a way a woman formed running the same direction the wind had blown. She seemed translucent at first. Her long glittering silver hair trailed behind her almost blending in with the air, a crown of lavender blossom on her head. She wore a kimono of the palest jade color decorated with lavender blossoms. Her smell was intoxicating, wild lavender and the smell of fresh mountain air. This intrigued him, who was she and what did she want with him? He frowned lightly, he had no time for this he had to get back to the western lands where he ruled and make sure all was as it should be.

The farther she ran from him the more she wanted to turn back. _I'll leave it to him,_ she thought. Aiko turned around and glided backward. Her arms stretched out to him, a smile on her lips. She saw him watching her with an unreadable face. _So strong and mysterious. What is wrong with me? _she wondered_. I am Kaze's and will always be Kaze's. _Sesshoumaru watch as the women turned still running, more like gliding he thought. She was beautiful, he has seen many beautiful women but she was different some how. Her silver hair streamed in her delicate face, her skin was lightly bronzed, her eyes ice blue, and her lips full and pouty curved into a smile. Her arms out as if reaching for him, her draping sleeves covering her hands. Would he follow her? Aiko did not think so. She turned and disappeared into the forest, hoping the wind carried her to him again.


	2. What is your name?

Hello I know I rated it kinda high but I don't know what will come in farther chapters so I just wanted to be safe.

I don't own inuyasha and probably never will, To bad though. I'd make a great owner and I love Inuyasha .

Chapter 2: What is your name?

Aiko kitakaze, were have you been my love, Kaze asked. Only were your paths lead me, Kaze. No dear one I wanted you here but you staled some where, Where were you my love? Kaze asked in a smooth, bone chilling voice. Just enjoying the gift you gave me. Aiko answered jaws clenched. Look at me, love. Kaze spoke, his voice to low to be a good thing. Aiko looked up to see the very handsome Kaze as he always was. The front of his hair was long, a dark gray, the back short and black. He was almost translucent, his red eyes always aflame, he wore a black samurai outfit. He stood in front of Aiko, looking just what he was the lord of the north wind. Kaze grabbed Aiko pulling her against the length of him and whispered in her ear if you would just agree to be my wife. I would release you from the bond my father placed upon you. _Never, I will never willingly make you my lord and master. I'll find a way to escape you, you just wait. _My love, did you know you show all your thoughts with those eyes of yours? Aiko stiffened in his arms. I don't care. I forgive you, you will never escape me. You are mine, a gift from my father or don't you remember? He said this while squeezing her more tightly. Stay away from him or I'll have to kill him. Oh better yet I'll make you, he said laughing. He clutched her to him, kissing her check and neck. She turned her face away from him and thought of the man she had seen earlier that night._ Why didn't I just talk to him? Why did I just leave it up for him, then came like a sad puppy back to Kaze. _She sighed at her thoughts. Only to have Kaze Sling her to the floor in discussed. You will be mine; if you want him to live you will never see him or think of him in my presents again. Aiko stood up and said "is there anything you need of me, Lord Kaze." Yes my dear, sing for me. Your voice is the most beautiful sound, which you know is why I called you. This place needs the north winds beautiful, comforting, and rejuvenating song. I have not been called from the lavender field to sing in 100 years, my lord .She said perplexed. Yes but this forest and village is in need of it and I was given payment already. _What payment, _she thought. You are so very open with your thoughts. The village leader gave me his daughter, would you like to meet her. Aiko froze "_no please no" _Lord what will you do with her. Leila, come to me girl, Kaze said. Then a 13 maybe 14 year old girl came out from behind an old oak tree. She fell to her knees beside him, how may I be of serves to you, My Lord. Aiko thought she was going to be very beautiful in two maybe three years. She was short like her but unlike her she was pale with dark black hair plaited in intricate patterns pilled on her head. She wear a light, colorful summer kimono. Aiko knew she didn't look like Japanese doll like the girl did. She was no longer human but once she had naturally curly brown hair. She still had her oval eyes, tan skin and her features were delicate but like her father she did not look like anyone who lived in Japan. She will be my companion till you come around. He answered smiling. She looked at the girl and didn't know what to do. Now, sing my dear. Sing a song to heal the land and forest. Aiko, felt Kaze give her free ran over her gifts. She let her arms and legs become wind and flew high into the night sky and sang.

Come my way  
Darkness is all around  
Come close to me...  
Now with the light of dusk,  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
So I'm at your side

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Stay just like that.

Come my way...  
Close your eyes  
come close to me...  
It's alright if you sleep, because  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
I'm right here.  
So come my way…… (Part of the English version of Come the 7th ending song from Inuyasha)

Sesshoumaru sat lisining to Jaken tell him just how much of a pain Rin was. While Rin curled up in a pillow next to the one he sat on and slept. Shut up you stupid toad, he said when Jaken's rambling became too much to bare. But my lord where have you been. You should have been here two days ago. I trust Inuyasha didn't hurt you that much, wha … Sesshoumaru smacked Jaken in the back of his slimy green head. My Lord, why he exclaimed. Jaken I want you to go to my palace in the western land and make sure all is well, take Rin with you and better treat her as you would if I was there. Yes, My Lord he said, with tears in his eyes. Leave tomorrow; be gone now Jaken and take Rin as well, He said looking fondly at the sleeping Rin. Gently he woke her, Telling her "Rin I'm sending you with Jaken be good or I will not be pleased. A small frown fell on his face as he realized again Rin was growing on him more and more. Obediently she stood up and walked to Jaken bow slightly to Sesshoumaru and replied yes, My lord I will not displease you. When they had both walked out Sesshoumaru's thoughts drifted to the very beautiful but strange woman he had seen and no matter how it seemed did not spend the better part of a day looking for. He was just looking around because he needed to think. Her hair was so odd he thought it was glittering silver but when it was blowing around her it blended in with the air. If you didn't look closely you could not see it and her eye were so clearly blue you could fall into them but what did he care she was nothing. Frustrated with himself he stomped outside, only for his acute hearing to pick up one of the legendary wind song. He new it had to be because he could smell no one around and it flowed like the breeze through him. It brought calmness to him whispering to him to sleep it would be with he, to sleep and heal. He struggled to resist its beauty. It brought long forgotten memories of love and trust. He pulled a way from the song back into the house were the walls could help him tune it out. He felt bereft when he finally tuned out the hauntingly beautiful voice. He sat against the wall and aloud his body a few hours sleep but he fell to sleep thinking._ Why am I staying here? I just to find out who and what she is? Yes, that is it when my fascination is satisfied I will go home._

Why did he have to bring a little girl into this? How can I condemn her because I don't want to be Kaze's wife? The again how can I save her and condemn myself to years off suffering, when her father gave her up so his town would prosper. No damn it she is innocent, what am I to do? She sat in the field of wildflowers, she knew she was going to be called to Kaze again to sing for the people's happiness but right now she just wanted to lie there and have the sun bath her in its glory.

Sesshoumaru finally found her sent and followed the wildly intoxicating smell to a field of wild flowers. Her sent stood out even when there were thousands of flowers here to cover it. He looked around and saw her her hair glittering on the flowers, her kimono out around her showing her bare feet and the calves of her legs. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. She was truly amazing he decided, he must at less try to find out who she is. Then to his delight she began to hum a song, it was pleasing to hear and her voice was wonderful. He watch as her eyes started to open.

Aiko opened her eyes and thought she was dreaming. There he was, the man. He was so handsome, she just stared at him. His eyes were molten gold, his lips not smiling but in a straight line, those beautiful markings on his face, his hair glowing with the suns rays. _So gorgeous_ _he_ _must be a dream_, she thought. He was so like but unlike Kaze, that was what drew her she thought both beautifully forbidden but he was not evil like Kaze. She knew he just lived as he felt was best and just. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he said very gallantly "I am Lord Sesshoumaru and who are you?" Wwhat are you doing here she exclaimed as she got up. I be leave you invited me the other night, arms spread and everything, he replied. Amusement shown in his eyes at her reaction to him being there after she stared at him so. She jumped into the air and started to blow away in to wind but to her surprise he jumped up grabbed her around her still solid waist and pulled her back with him to the ground. Now who are you? He asked again the amusement gone from his eyes. Some one you can never know good bye ,Sesshoumaru. She said his name as if she was savoring the fell of it on her lips.

Sorry my entries will almost never be at a fixed time but they will be atleast two chapters a month(most months).

See you later alligator,

Avatar of Beauty


	3. love at first punch

Hello, to everyone who reviewed my story, THANK YOU? Well….um… There was only 4 (Ladhawk89, Sad fairy 999, Raygirl91, StarAngle Caelum Sunsolar) but you came to read the next chapter. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha but maybe someday I'll buy it.

Chapter 3

Aiko turned around to face him so fast he didn't have time to react. He just stared at her as her hold body dissolved in to nothingness. All that was left her wild lavender sent. From that he new that she was still around not yet far enough that he could not trail her by sent. "I'll just follow you, I always make sure I get what I want." he whispered into the wind.

Aiko heard his soft threat, how could she not? She had not left his side though she knew she should. At that moment he raised his hand and grabbed at the air that would be her arm. _Where could she go he threatened to follow her? Men, why are they so ignorant. Always doing just what they wanted, not caring what anyone else wanted._ Suddenly she was enraged she had to take being forced to do what Kaze said but not from anyone else, ever. She became solid in front of Sesshoumaru and punched him right in the face before he could react.

Sesshoumaru stumbled back with the force of her punch and from shear astonishment. She had dared to strike him. This woman, he didn't even know her. Anger raged in him, she had strake… **Him**. "There you are just like him and I won't take it from you. I don't even know you, you are not my lord or master. It would do you good to remember that."

"You dear girl, will never hit me again or you will regret it!" Sesshoumaru whispered as sweet as poison.

"I will do just as I want and you have no say. You may think that you are lord, master of the world but you are not."

"Think nothing of sort, you invited me to follow you and when I find you. You run away from me. When all I did was ask your name. Is it really to much to ask, your name?"

"No its not but I'll still not give it to you. I only ask you leave me be or … I will have to knock you out and leave while you are unconscious."

"You could try but you will not succeed. I daresay I am to much for you even if you are a ….Wind demon. Perhaps the one how sung last night?" Aiko gasped, _how could he know? _She thought to herself.

"Well my guess was correct, from the look on your face. How did I know? Yes, you are every easy to read, aren't you. You were humming when I first found you. The say melody of the song last night but even humming your voice is light and airy like the wind." He stood there one arm crossed over his waist. It was then she noticed he had no left arm.

"My love, I have need of you", Kaze's voice said sweetly into her mind.

"Now, I have to go. Please leave me alone and don't follow me."

"Fine, I will not follow you. " Sesshoumaru stepped back and watched her literally blow away. Sesshoumaru stood there smelling the lavender and thinking if he should fallow her any way. _He meant to have her name at the very least. An needed have any reason. He could do as he pleased._

_Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter in, my uncle died and i was sick . Well i know its short but i hope you like it._

_See you later Alligator,_

_Avatar of Beauty_


End file.
